Hokage becomes Prey
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Tsunade has been making Naruto take countless missions. He's now going to show her that EVERYONE needs a break ONCE in a while.


"Naruto", Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs, "how did your mission go?". Naruto covered his ears, forgetting that sometimes she got a little tooloud when she was in the presence of other people in her office. "It went real well. I still haven't found any info. on Sasuke, but the fact that the mission was completed was really mattered", Naruto stated by giving the traditional thumbs up sign.

"You know Naruto," Tsunade said before taking a deep breath before continuing and crossing her arms, "you remind a lot of my brother when he was alive". "How would that be?", Naruto asked out t of curiosity. "Well, other than the fact that I grieved over my little brother when he died, his dream was to one day become Hokage like myself and our grandfather did", Tsunade answered as her elbows crossed on the table that made her fingers intertwine.

"Old-man Hokage gave me an apartment all to myself". He had finally relented his shouting sprit. gaki", Tsunade further elaborated. "Part about "brothers" I was talking about was with Kakashi and he would explain to me about how the two of you would go on competitions.

Like in the Land of Wave, where the two of you do tree-climbing, and turned out that Sakura was actually the first one out of the three of you that made it up". Though she wouldn't voice it, she secretly smirking at the thought of her apprentice beating the two boys up the tree. Literally."Gee, Thanks," Naruto grumbled to himself, to which Tsunade ruffed out with "No problem". But in all seriousness, Tsunade could definitely see that something was bothering him. Just as she was about to ask him what, he got rid of the top layer of his jumpsuit.

She had to hide the blush that was coming up to her face. It had been a long while she had the seen a half dressed guy right in front of her. Actually, the last person was Dan, and was well before Naruto or for that matter Sakura, were even born. He had lean six-pack, with muscles that appeared all over his body from the rigorous training that he went through with Jiraiya. "You do know that you can do that in your apartment right?", Tsunade asked annoyingly while putting a hand over the right side of her face.

"Well, yeah I do know that, but the fact is that I don't want to. I want to right here", he retorted while sticking his tongue out at her. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something, and that would be...How does it feel?". "How does what feel?", she asked while growing angry with that "face". The "face" would be the smile that she was certain he was mocking her with. Naruto flexed his pecks before answering her question. "The idea that YOU"RE the FIRST one to see me half-dressed", as he came closer and closer to her.

Chan has seen me like this", as he bragged to her while walking around her desk. "While I'm flattered that I get to see...THIS", as she pointed her index finger up and down his sexy chest, "I would really appreciate it if you would get the HELL out of my office,". She was really pissed at him now. Then, Naruto, with a glint in his eye came up with an erotic idea. "You know, I've always admired you", he decided to have a little fun by brushing the shoulder part of her gambling jacket off. He now saw bare skin on her. He then decided to kiss her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to him, Tsunade had to bite back a low moan. "I would really like if you could please get out of my office and go train somewhere,". "You know, that's a good idea. I think I'll do my "training" with you", Naruto replied before going back to kissing her exposed right shoulder. "Mmmmm...Naruto...Stooo", she couldn't finish her sentence because the content kissing on her shoulder was having "that" kind of effect on her. "There's only one women that I want to spend the rest of my life with", which really got Tsunade's attention.

"And that women is...YOU", after a long pause. "You can't be serious", Tsunade as she tried pushing him away from her. "There are so many other women that would/could better suited for you. More women that...". "ENOUGH," Naruto shouted at her. How is it that she couldn't see the HE wanted HER.

Not Sakura, Hinata, Ino or any other kunoichi from the Leaf Village. HIM and HER. She decided to hear him out. So, how is this suppose to work then? In case you haven't noticed, there's and over FORTY year difference between us". "Well not any more there isn't", Naruto's answer to her obvious question. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow in confusion before feeling two fangs dig into her other shoulder. "OUCH", she screamed in pain before looking over the left side of her body. To her astonishment, she hadn't sensed that Naruto had made a shadow of himself, and bit her left shoulder.

Then she felt something else. Something warm and hot that was racing through her body. She then looked at the clone that Naruto had made, and saw that it had red eyes. Meaning that the clone had charka that contained the Nine-Tailed Fox. After the clone vanished, Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Mind telling me as to why in the hell you did that?", Tsunade demanded as she rubbed her shoulder that had the bite mark on it. "Well," Naruto answered her with a smirk. 'That can't be good' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Why don't you turn around and look at yourself in the mirror", as he pointed at the mirror in her office on the far right corner of her office. She decided to humor and went over to look in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. "How did that happen?", Tsunade screamed again. This scream was one of astonishment, and not of a pissed off women like she normally was during ninety percent of her day. Tsunade couldn't believe it. It was almost as if she hadn't aged a day. Somehow, the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra took thirty years off of her body. She looked about around a couple years older than Naruto and the rest of his generation.

"Again...HOW DID YOU DO THIS", she shouted again wondering why Naruto hadn't answered her question. It took her knocking him on the head to see if anything was still alive in that thick skull of his. He finally answered. "Well, the chakra from the Fox can grant any wish, and I wished for you to be younger", Naruto stated by giving her the nice guy pose. Tsunade was really confused. Why would he do this for HER? Why not for Hinata or Sakura for that matter? Tsunade was on the verge of tears knowing that Naruto was doing this for her. The fifth Hokage was young again. But she couldn't help but think that there was a reason as to why he would do this to her.

"If you're wondering as to why I would to this for you, (which you're probably wondering at this moment), it's because I want to...", he had ended his sentence. "Then she thought she heard him whispered his answer. "I'm sorry. What was that?", she asked. Naruto had already said it, while whispering, but he knew now that there was no turning back. He had to tell her how he felt.

"I WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU", Naruto screamed at her. After calming down, he told her why he wanted her. "Ever since Jiraiya showed me a picture of you when you were in your early twenties, I've always been fascinated about being with you. I've even had fantasies about you and me", Naruto stated while trying to hold back the blush in his face". Tsunade was thinking long and hard. Should she or shouldn't she? At times she knew that she shouldn't because of their age difference. Then, she came up with two important questions, well, at for her she thought they were important. "Naruto, did get to be this way, so that you become Hokage quicker?".He had an immediate response to that, with a light chuckle on the side.

"You know. As funny as that would be, it should be up to you when you want to stop running the village, or turn it over to someone else", before with two index fingers pointed to himself. _'Ok, that's one question __down' _she thought to herself. She also felt herself becoming wet. _'Just hold on, pussy. You'll be filled hopefully soon'_. "So Naruto", Tsunade stated as she grabbed him by the shoulders and switched positions so now he was pressed against the wall. With the years off of her, she had to ask.

"How old am I now?", Tsunade asked as she brought her head closer to his lips. He could literally feel her on breath on him. "W...W...Well", Naruto said nervously. "T...That...would...b...be", Tsunade had had with his stuttering. "WHAT NUMBER?", she asked, albeit a little louder then she had hoped for. "24", he quickly so as to not have his head being sent to the sun. '_24_', she thought inside of herself. _'Let's see. If he's 16 and I'm 24, that's only an eight year difference between us. Oooh, I could even have a child'_, gleefully thinking this in her head. She was so deep in thought, that it was a little too late before she noticed that Naruto had grabbed her bridal-style. "Just what do you think you're doing?", she asked before playfully smacking him in the chest.

"This", and with that, he leaned down and kissed her lips. She decided to deepen the kiss by taking the hand that just smacked him and put it on his left side his body, before the right side came into play and before he knew it, she had him completely surrounded. Inwardly smirking to himself, and deciding to find a spot to sit before losing his grip on her, he sat with her in his arms in the Hokage chair. As they continued their make-out session, Naruto took off her gambling jacket. The sight that he saw was incredible. Everything about her was perfect. His eyes trailed to eyes. Blazing Blue meeting Hazelnut brown.

Then they traveled to her arms, kissing each every bit of her right arms before moving to the left. Then, ever the pervert that he was, he came up with idea that would done Jiraiya proud. Using some spare strength he had called out "Shadow Clone jutsu". The clone came behind the pair and grabbed both of her arms. She was now completely at his mercy. While she at the two Naruto's mercy, the clone began kissing her back, leaving small gentle like kisses all over her. The original meanwhile, was having the time of his life with the front of her body. He kissing her all over. From her face, to her shoulders, to her chin, to her stomach, and giving her belly button a little attention.

"Na...Naru...OOOH", she was openly moaning now from the pleasure he was giving her. The clone then decided to give them both what they wanted. He decided to undo the black bra strap by cutting it with a kunai that the women had been wearing. The next thing that the original knew was his head getting poked by one of Tsunade's tits. When his head came back up, he wasted little time in taking it into his mouth. _'This are __the biggest tits I've ever seen_', he thought before sucking it like a newborn baby.

She thought about grabbing his head bringing him closer to her before she forgot that she was being confined by the clone's arms. While the original was sucking one nipple, the clone decided to join in on the action by sucking the other nipple. '_Oh, he definitely taken lessons from Jiraiya'_, she thought lustfully. Neither Naruto knew that under the table , Tsunade was rubbing her thighs together to suppress the wetness coming from her pussy. _'God. I can't hold on much longer_'. It was then that both heard a noise from under the table. Tilting his head up, he made eye contact with his clone.

"Hold her please?", he asked the clone the holding Tsunade back. He went under the table and saw the gambling pants that matched her top. _'Wonder what her problem is_?', he thought to himself. He lowered himself until he comes face to face crotch level of her pants. He then grabs the waistband and to slowly bring them down her lower body, until he sees nothing but bare skin on her lower half. Again, everything on her was perfect.

The creaminess of her skin felt like nothing he had ever felt before, as he's running his hands on her skin. Then, something black caught his eye. Tilting his head up, he came up to face a pair of black panties. _'I wonder'_, he thought to himself. Out of curiosity, he pressed a finger into her panties which earned moan from the women being held captive. 'HMMM', Naruto laughed inside his head. One of the fantasies he'd had was about to come true. Since he had gotten back from training with Jiraiya, he had built both his strength and endurance up to unbelievable levels. With that strength, he pushed the pushed the desk to some corner of the room.

Once that was finished, he came back to Tsunade, and before she could think, her panties were removed. He was looking at a naked, beautiful, goddess-like Tsunade. Blonde hair that covered just the little bit of her tits, a set of butt cheeks that looked absolutely fuckable, legs that could go on for miles, and a pussy that was neatly trimmed. Yes, this women was a goddess, and the best part was she was all...HIS. After getting out of his stupor, he decided that now was the time to pleasure his goddess. He gave his clone "the look".

Then the clone picked Tsunade up caveman-like. Tsunade thought funny that as he pussy was dripping wet, and a clone of her lover picking her up like that, with her juices dripping onto to clones shoulder. The clone then placed her back first on the desk before dispersing. "So beautiful", Naruto asked as he crept like his tenant to the desk. "What does **my lady** want?", He asked in the voice of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She would never admit it, but she always thought that when Naruto talked with "_That_ _Voice_". It smelled of sex. She grabbed him by his yellow sun-kissed hair told him, "I want you to...FUCK ME. In every possible way", she told him as their foreheads were inches apart and lust in both of their eyes. "Oh, I will. But I'd like you to fuck me first", Naruto said while his head was in between her breasts.

"Well, you asked for it", Tsunade said with lust in her eyes as she backed up and performed a hand sign that Naruto was all too familiar with. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", and with that there was another Tsunade that was naked next to the original one. 'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this', Naruto thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, the Fox was also having fun. This was being made clear by the way it was vigorously wagging its tail in its cell. '**Naruto, you had BETTER no ****screw this up. If SHE doesn't KILL YOU after this, I WILL**', Kurama mentally thought inside of Naruto. The clone was whispering into the originals right ear. Apparently, it had come up with some sort of plain. It ended with the two of them smirking, as if the two of them had come up with some sort of agreement.

'Crap. That can't be good', Naruto thought inside his head. The twins came forward before the original got on her knees while the clone started her ministrations by licking his upper-body. She started by taking his fingers into her mouth before biting his one of his nipples. "Ah", Naruto grasped at the sensation. "Did Jiraiya ever..get..this far...with you?", he asked trying to make a complete sentence, though it was proving to rather difficult through her rough ministrations. "Hah," Tsunade laughed at the thought of Jiraiya taking her virginity. "No, I lost mine while training. So I actually haven't anyone enter me before", Tsunade answered him.

As he was about to ask her another question, he felt a sudden breeze down below his loins. He looked down to see that the original had freed his member from the confines of his boxers. The clone backed up to see what had the original was looking at, and it could understand as to why she was drooling. "Out of curiosity, how long are you", the two of them asked. "I'm about seven inches long and three inches thick", Naruto stated with a proud smirk on his face. 'This is going to be so much fun', the two of them thought to themselves. Then, the clone decided to join the original on the ground so now both Tsunade's were faced with a nice piece of meat that faced them both.

"Naruto-KUN", the original said with hint of lust in her voice. "Why?", Naruto asked out of curiosity. "Because of...This", and with that, the two of them "shared" the wealth of having a cock inside of their mouths. Before closing his eyes in pleasure, Naruto had tons of dreams about doing this with Sakura, but obviously that wasn't going to be the case anymore, or in the near future anytime soon.

"God. Feels so...Oooooh", Naruto moaned at the feel of having two mouths on his member. He finally got the strength to open his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw that the two of them were shoving their heads together to show each other to see which one should have the cock in their mouth.

Finally, having enough fighting over the piece of meat, Tsunade dispersed the clone so that the cock was all hers for the taking. For Tsunade, to stabilize herself she grabbed a hold the blonde boys hips so that she wanted wouldn't be going anywhere. Naruto, on the other hand, grabbed a hold of the blonde woman's head so she could take as much of his cock into her mouth as possible.

"Mmmm", Tsunade with the cock in her mouth. While thrusting his hips foreword, he made her head go on his king-sized manhood as fast as possible. "I'M...CUMMING", the two of them shouted at the same time before releasing at the same time as well. "You taste like sake' with a hint of ramen. Not bad", she smirked before backing off to see where Naruto would go from here. But before that happened, he slipped two fingers into her, wanting to taste her like she tasted him.

"Oh, Naruto so...oh...", was as far as Tsunade got before she felt a tightening in her stomach. A feeling that she needed to release...and release...NOW. Just as she felt like it was going to the be-all, end-all of her, she then felt two more finger enter her. Not only that, but she also felt a thumb on her clit. 'This is going to be huge', she thought to herself. That being said, with a couple of hard thrusts of his hand in her pussy, added with the effect of his thumb rubbing her clit, she finally came. "AH...NARU-KUN", she shouted to the heavens, though thankfully she was glad that she put some silence seals within the Hokage room, so that no one would hear what was being done to the villages kage. She couldn't believe that she had a climax rush through her.

"You taste salty with a hint of cinnamon. If I was in a desert, and needed nourishment, I know who could eat out if I needed to ", was Naruto's retort, making Tsunade blush in the process. Now that the two of them had a taste of each other, it was now time for Naruto to FUCK her senseless. But then Naruto came up with one more idea before he would give the Hokage what she wants.

"Sit on my face", Naruto told her while he was lying on her desk. 'Oh, I feel I'm going to enjoy this' Tsunade thought before giving into her desires and did exactly as Naruto wanted. She carefully sat her naked pussy on top of his face. As soon as she did this, Naruto immediately began swirling his tongue on her. "Feels...so...good", Tsunade moaned into the tongue-fucking that Naruto was giving her. 'If she likes this', Naruto thought to himself. He was glad that she didn't have any mind jutsu like the Yamanaka Clan did, because that would've spoiled the fun. While she's grinding her pussy on his face, hoping that he can take more into his mouth,by instinct, he grabs both of her breasts, and begins to kneel them. Slight pinching before moving tugging, and then finishing off her tits with some fierce twists.

"If you...(AH) keep that(Ooooooooooh)...", Tsunade said before Naruto took one of his hands off of her breasts, and gave a her a no-no sign with his fingers. After having so much fun eating her out, he found her clit with his tongue but instead of using it, he used his teeth instead."AHHHHHH", Tsunade screamed as loud as she possibly could. She couldn't believe what Naruto was this doing to her. Having two hands on her massive breasts, and the feel of his teeth of her nether lips eventually left scream out, "I'm CUMMING", she screamed before using the last of her strength to grab the desk so that she and Naruto didn't fall on to the floor.

Feeling her second climax in years skyrocket through her body. "Well," Naruto said as he enjoyed the feel of Tsunade's pussy in his mouth. "I think it's time for the Hokage's world to get rocked". That being said, he pulled his tongue out of her so now they were facing each other. He grabbed her by the hips and turned so that her ass was lined up with his cock. He had her facing a mirror that was in the office. 'Wonder what he's going to do to me?', Tsunade thought to herself with her eyes closed. Unfortunately, that was as far as got into her thoughts before she felt something long and hard enter her ass.

"God. You're so wet, and tight Tsunade-hime", as he grabbed her hips so that she wouldn't get away. "Open your eyes Hime. See how you look like with me pounding inside of you", Naruto whispered into her left ear. Even though she didn't want to, what with the sensations he was sending throughout her body, she complied and looked at herself. She couldn't believe that the women in the mirror was her, and the man behind her pounding the hell out of her ass, with an occasional slap on it, just to make her that much more tighter.

Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. That would be because she couldn't think of anything at the moment as Naruto was screwing her senseless. He then gropes her heaving breasts, going back to pleasuring her as only he can. She about ready to go back and start pleasuring her pussy to add to the already growing tightness in her stomach, not to mention the her pussy was back in action as it leaked more of her wetness. But Naruto caught both of her hands and brought them behind her back, and bent her downwards.

"This is called the Prison Guard position", Naruto said while continuing thrust into the beautiful blonde that was bent over."KUUUUUNNNN", Tsunade shouted and loving the feeling of having almost every part of her body was being worked on. "YYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS", Tsunade finally shouted feeling her climax going throughout her body. "I really appreciate what you've done to my body, Naruto, but I think we should stop", Tsunade told her young blonde lover. While she did love what Naruto had done to her, there's only so much that a female body can take.

Naruto smirked like the tenant inside of him before responding. "I'll agree with you this time Hime. But I want one more fantasy before calling it a night". Tsunade was worried behind that smile that he had, but she nodded her in agreeing to one more round. Naruto then made the sign that made him renown in the ninja world. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", Naruto muttered before a second naked showed up, and leaned up against a window.

Naruto, looking across the office, saw that there was a bed in the office. "Hime? Why would you need a bed in your office?", Tsunade answered it as if it was second nature. "I have it in here for two emergencies. The first being that if I got a headache, I can just sleep there instead of going somewhere else. The second reason is incase Jiraiya was around and the two of us wanted to "fool around", then the two of us would have a place". Naruto, having the smirk that he got from the fox, returned, and he carried her to the bed.

He sat down on his back first, before bringing his princess with him. He couldn't believe sexy his goddess looked. Knees bent, pussy in sync with cock gyrations, long blonde hair that just barely covered the tits of her breasts, and breasts moving up and down with every thrust that the two of them. Like before, he brought his hands up to her breasts. Again, she moaned and in ah of the feel of his hands on her breasts once again.

She decided that she had had enough of his hands, and wanted his face in between her other two 'friends'. She had to lean forward so that the two of them could get what they wanted. However, she didn't see the two finger sign that Naruto told his clone, tell him to come over where they were. The clone approached the pair before putting its hand around Tsunade's waist. Shock overtook her as she looked back and saw the clone behind her. The original Naruto leaned her forward more and before she knew it, the clone inserted its cock into her ass.

Tsunade had never been as filled as she was now in the situation she was placed in. A seven inch cock inside of her pussy, and another seven inch cock in her ass. "Harder Naruto-KUNS. Make me cum, I need it SO bad". "Tsunade-Hime feels nice around me", the clone said in ecstasy. "Please Hime, come for us, and we will fill you with all of the love you can possibly imagine", the original Naruto stated before he looked up at his clone and hinted at an idea.

To which the clone got right away. The clone then very slowly brought upright, which only made her that much tighter with the cocks around her. She had never felt this complete in her life. Even when she dreamed about that special someone making her scream their name. And now, until the end of her days, that man's was Naruto Uzumaki. The Naruto's that were inside of her were rocking their hips at inhuman speeds. So much so, and she decided to stop trying to match their thrusts and just let them have their way with her. The feel of two pulsing rock hard pieces of meat felt wonderful inside of her.

"AAAAH" Tsunade screamed the feeling of being pushed over the edge by the two Narutos inside of her. "THAT'S IT. I'M CUMMING. IT'S GOING TO BE HUGE", she stated as she felt a rush of liquid enter her followed by another. "That was an awesome experience Hime", the clone said before it used the last of its strength to pull out her ass before dispersing. Which just lest an exhausted Tsunade laying on top on of an equally drained Naruto. "How do you feel?", he asked her but no response. He then turned her on to her back, only to see that she asleep with a smile on her face. "Don't worry Hime, we'll continue this when you wake up", he said before thinking of something that would be a great way when she decided to wake. He then turned her over on to her stomach, and enter her from behind before joining her in slumber land. Needless to say, she was in for one hell of a wake-up call, but as long as the two of them are together, they will always be there for the other, during the heartaches and during the times of joy.

Unbeknownst to them, Kurama slithered some his chakra from within Naruto, and transferred it into THEIR HIME. "**Boy kit, the ****children that the two of you produce,...WILL NOT BE ONES TO MESS WITH**".

A/N: Had to re-upload this, because the previous version needed some "cleaning". Hope this version is better!


End file.
